


The Dark Curse

by CrystalScribe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Challenges, Emma With Magic, F/M, Failed Dark Curse, Henry Swan - Freeform, Hook brings Emma and Henry to Misthaven, Magic, No Dark Curse, Pirate Emma, Pirate Henry, Prince Charming is Dead, Prince Henry - Freeform, Princess Emma, Regina is Dead, True Love, True Love's Kiss, captainswan - Freeform, obstacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalScribe/pseuds/CrystalScribe
Summary: 28 years ago, Snow White and Prince Charming sent their only daughter through a magic wardrobe, hoping she could break the dark curse laid upon them... Only for the Evil Queen's curse to fail.With Regina dead, and no way to return her daughter back to her arms, the kingdom suffers at the loss of their princess, their Savior. While Regina's curse failed, it effectively blocked off travel between the Land Without Magic and the Enchanted Forest, cutting off any chance of return... Or so they believed.Shortly after capturing the infamous Captain Hook, formerly known as Killian Jones, Snow White frees him, and promises to appeal his sentence, if he travels to the Land Without Magic, and returns with their daughter, with Princess Emma. His other choice being death, Hook agrees, though he doesn't expect the challenges he will have to face in the Land Without Magic... And he certainly doesn't expect an overprotective mother with a penchant for locking strangers up.***((Cus I Can, also, heavy swearing, so yah.))
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Dark Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what brought this on but i write as I go, will try to update every Thursday Night, but i am also updating on Wattpad with another book every Thursday morning so.... Let's see how this goes! <3 XOXO
> 
> p.s. sorry abt killing david/charming but I had to for plot

_**The Dark Curse** _

"One last push, your majesty," The midwife promised from the end of the bed, her voice soothing and careful, "And then you will be-"

Snow didn't get to hear the rest of the midwife's promises, as her following cry of pain drowned out any noise except her own voice. She panted heavily as a baby's crying - _her_ baby's crying - split the air. In moments, the midwife handed Snow her baby, and she smiled, crying her own tears to match that of her child. 

"She's beautiful," Charming whispered solemnly, stroking hair back from his wife's forehead. 

"Emma. My Emma." Snow sighed, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"It is time, your majesties." They looked up to see Geppetto, his hands gripping his hat tightly at his waist. Pinocchio stood beside him, his face small and afraid as Charming regretfully took the crying infant from Snow's protective embrace. 

"I love you, Snow," He said in a final goodbye, before grabbing his sword and starting to the door.

"I love you too, Charming." She whispered, watching the heavy oak door swing closed. Once it was shut, her true love making his way with their daughter to the magical wardrobe meant to whisk them away to an unkown land, Snow muffled her sobs into her pillow, unable to move no further than turning her head.

***

Prince Charming swung his sword at the dark knights, effectively disarming them without disrupting his daughter. Her cries had stopped shortly after Snow had first held her, and she had yet to start up again, much to his relief. The dark knights had already flooded the castle, and a crying baby would only draw more attention to him. He had to reach the wardrobe, he had to get inside and prepare to break the curse. 

He turned a corner, only one corridor standing between him and the wardrobe... Only to see a wall of dark knights standing between him and his goal. He glanced down at his daughter, at Emma sleeping peacefully against his chest, and readied his sword for the fight ahead. 

"There he is!" One of the knights shouted, and they began charging him with swords drawn. In a few moments, Charming had breached through the wall of knights, and stumbled into the nursery they had decorated for the infant princess. Bringing the large door shut, he glanced down at his shoulder, where blood was seeping out onto his white shirt. He already felt weak and dizzy from the loss of blood, and he knew that if he wasn't careful, he wouldn't have long left to live... But he had one sole mission.

Get Emma into the wardrobe.

And he'd do it, even if it killed him. 

Stumbling further into the nursery, hearing the shouts from the corridor behind him, he opened the door of the wardrobe and placed his daughter inside, pressing a kiss to her forehead before closing the door again. He used the last of his strength to stand up as the doors were thrown open, and he was charged by knights. His sword abandoned at his feet, Charming could do nothing as the first one to enter the room ran him through with his weapon. He fell to his knees, using the last bit of strength that he had left to watch as they opened the wardrobe to reveal nothing.

Emma was safe. Emma was gone. Falling to the floor, Charming's eyes fluttered close, blood pooling around him as the knights began to filter out of the nursery. 

***

Snow had managed to make her way to her daughters nursery. She needed to know. She had to know if her baby had made it, if Charming had made it. All hope couldn't be lost, it could never be lost... Right? 

She pushed the door open to see her husband lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Weakly, Snow White stumbled forward, rolling Charming over onto his back. She broke into a sob at the sight of his injuries and clutched him tightly to her. 

"Oh... Poor Snow White..." Regina hummed, and Snow stiffened, looking over her shoulder at her friend, her step-mother, the woman who had done everything in her power to ruin Snow's life. "You know... This satisfies me. To an extent, anyway. Your daughter is gone, all alone in an unfamiliar world, your husband dead, gone... Your _true love_..." She spat the worlds like they were poison in her mouth and it took everything Snow had to not grab her husbands sword and make an attempt to end Regina the way her knights had killed her love. "Even if the curse wasn't a moment away, I'd be satisfied, but as it is... I still want to see you suffer."

Thunder cracked from somewhere nearby and Snow gripped David closer, wiping his hair off his forehead. The scar on his face nearly had her sobs returning. Regina laughed and looked up, as purple clouds began to fill the room.

"Don't worry, where we're going, you won't even remember he existed."

"Where is it taking us?" Snow whimpered, her hands shaking. 

Regina looked down at her and knelt down, taking Snow's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. Regina grinned, "Somewhere terri-"

She gasped, as the clouds began to cover her, and she cried out in pain. The lightning rolling through the clouds attacked the Evil Queen's skin, and she gasped loudly, hands shaking as she stood, backing up from Snow. The clouds continued to wrap around Regina, as she looked around wildly. 

"No!" Her voice was filled with pain, "No! What's happening?"

Snow didn't bother to keep watching, as Regina began to scream, as the clouds surrounded her. It didn't take long for those clouds to fade away, and Snow's shoulders slumped as she continued to stare at her husband's lifeless form in her arms. Regina was in a similar state a few feet away. She had tried to escape, but her own curse took her life. 

Even as Snow's friends rushed into the nursery, she stared at the wardrobe, wishing there was something, anything she could do to take back what had been done. 

Regina's curse had failed...

And her daughter was in an unfamiliar land, cut off from her family, from the world she belonged in... 

***

_August 15th, 2001_

A loud scream echoed across the small prison hospital room, the fluorescent lights overhead flickering wildly. A scream of pain, of anguish, of desperation. A scream of loneliness. The scream quieted soon, and in it's place, came the piercing wail of a newborn baby.

Emma Swan, chained to the bed she lay in, gripped the rails beside her head to try and still her shaking her hands. She forced herself to look away as the doctor raised her baby, her child, up for her to see. "It's a boy."

She shook her head, crying, refusing to look, despite how her heart ached to see him.

She heard the nurse whisper something to the doctor, and his tone grew sad. "I understand. You know, Emma... You can always change your mind. It's still your choice..."

Emma's shaking hands began to still and she sucked in a breath. She had a choice. For once in her life, she had a choice... Terrified at what she might do, Emma looked over to the doctor as he cleaned her baby. Her son. Sucking in a breath, she whispered.

"Can I... Can I hold him?" The nurses looked to the doctor, who smiled and nodded, carefully picking up the tiny infant and carrying him over to Emma. She put her arms around him and smiled, sniffling. "Hi... Hi, baby... Hi..."

She carefully stroked her fingers across his hand, hands shaking at the sight before her. Her baby. Her son. 

A thought crossed her mind, something she had never thought to even ponder. What would she name him? What could she possibly name him?

"What's his name?" The nurse prompted gently, and Emma hesitated.

Like a sign, a name immediately burned itself to life in her mind, and she let out a soft sigh.

"Henry. His name is Henry Swan."


End file.
